To Wander Through a Bleeding Heart
by Rose Kitsuna
Summary: In the vast plains of Makai where power-hungry demons reside, Youko decides to enlist aid from the wielder of the Jagan. Along with Hiei, enters an interesting female. Youko already has a female in the Band. Two might cause a bit of chaos. YoukoOC HieiOC
1. Stubborn Prides

_Yin:_ -sweatdrops- I hope Shadow doesn't kill me.

_Youko:_ Don't worry. See. . .this new one still has her in it.

_Yin: _Then I hope the fans of the old two-chapers-so-far "Into the Unseen Future" won't kill me.

_Youko:_ If they do, then it would be kinda hard for a dead person to update or type up fanfics.

_Yin: _True. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I also don't own Shadow (**hyper dragonfyre).**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I can't take this anymore."

"Take what?" the silver kitsune's amber orbs remained moving across the scroll in his hands.

"Your FUCKING nature, Youko!"

"What?" Youko Kurama's frowned at the tone he was being given. "My nature, Shadow? Just what do you mean by that?" His cold eyes trailed over the ookami's angry expression.

He was calculating. Shadow always hated that, especially when the calculating was directed toward her. Fists balled at her side, her claws digging into her palms. Wasn't this what she wanted? She was confronting Youko about how she felt. Then why did her voice fail her all of a sudden?

"Ah. . ." Youko seem to know what Shadow wanted to say. He knew what was bothering her. Yet he felt he had no need to acknowledge it unless she brought it up. So, instead, he said, "Ignore them, Shadow. I thought by now, you'll understand that it cannot be helped after every heist."

"Yes, it can," Shadow glared. She willed her body not to display the tremble she felt inside. "You don—"

"Women lust after me and I lust after women," Youko interrupted. "No one gets hurt. We all want a good fuck." He went back to analyzing the scroll. As an afterthought, he added, "No one is forcing you to come celebrate at the saloons. You had that option for the three decades you've been in my Band."

Shadow swallowed. Too bad her pride didn't allow her to cry. She was a fool. . .a complete fool to think that she could change Youko's ways. "Alright, then," she left Youko alone to plot the next big heist.

"You should have told me," came a smooth, masculine voice. "I would have told you that it was useless to hope."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kuronue," Shadow stopped at the sight of the infamous bat demon.

"Oh, you do," Kuronue's lips twitched. "Tell me. . .Did you fall for the kitsune or did you fall for what he has?"

"Once again. . .I don't know what you're talking about," her amber eyes narrowed.

"You fell for him because of the power he has. You fell for the tremble and fear he can instill to those around his presence," Kuronue stated. "You fell for him because he spared you from your cruel fate." His indigo orbs flashed. "Yet you aren't truly in love with him. You think you are. You want to have him. You, women all, want to know that you have a man to call your own. It's want—lust, not love. After all, if you do claim to love the kitsune, then why haven't you made a move? Why have you let him flirt for the last three decades you've been here?"

"I don't need you to lecture me!" Her temper flared. Temper was one of her weaknesses. She stormed away from Kuronue.

"Kuronue. . ."

"Yes, Youko?" Kuronue faced his best friend for so many centuries.

"I have a task for you," Youko's lips quirked into a smirk. "Rumor has it that a certain rogue apparition has made his name known throughout the plains of Makai. Know who I'm talking about?"

"Oh. . .him," Kuronue folded his arms across his chest. "So, what am I to do?"

"I want you to find him. Bring him here. Do whatever it takes," Youko spoke. "If you must, bribe him. If you must, knock him out. If you must, take what he holds dear to him."

Kuronue snorted, "I doubt he holds anything dear to him."

"True. . .but hey, it is possible."

"Alright. . .Give me a three days."

"I'll give you a week," the kitsune chuckled at his friend's confidence.

"No. . .if I get him here in three days or less, I get to choose our next celebration spot."

"Deal."

"Later," Kuronue hurried off.

Just who did Youko want here? Shadow quicken her pace. She rather not have Youko discover that she had been eavesdropping. Then she frowned. She shouldn't be surprised that all the men think about are treasure and fucking.

* * *

It was the third day. Kuronue had to be quick. Suddenly he grinned. He began tailing the apparition thief with the cold, blood-colored eyes. "Who could be scarier? Youko or this runt?" he muttered to himself. "Oops." He dodged, avoiding the sharp blade that nearly pierced him. "No need to fight. I'm Kuronue. Youko Kurama wishes an audience with you. . .Hiei."

"Hn. . .tell that fox, that I said no," Hiei scowled.

"Wait. . .you guys met before?" Kuronue blinked, curious. The way Hiei spoke, he sounded like he personally had met Youko.

"A while back. . ."Hiei spoke. "I helped him. He helped me. End of story." The Jagan wielder turned and started to walk away.

"How about I give you—" Kuronue thought fast. "—this gem!" He pulled out a pale blue stone.

Hiei didn't turn. "I'll steal that later then." Obviously he had used his Evil Eye to see. "And don't think about trying to knock me out otherwise you've made your death wish."

Kuronue pouted. There had to be a way. Perhaps Hiei had a weakness of some sort.

"I have none."

Damn.

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard.

Hiei disappeared in a blur.

"Bingo," Kuronue followed. He stopped and hid as he saw a rather huge, giant demon clutching something in his fist. "A female kitsune?" he raised an eyebrow. He blinked. He stared. Now he saw the demon was missing an arm. . .and a head.

"Baka," Hiei pulled opened the giant fist. "You can't keep out of trouble when I'm away. I don't even know why I bother with you, Yin."

"Because you wuv me," the kitsune named Yin grinned.

Bingo. Kuronue just found Hiei's weakness.

"She is not, bat."

Kuronue nearly fell out of the tree he was hiding in. "Damn your Eye, Hiei."

"I feel icky, Hiei," Yin fell back down as soon as she stood up. Her black fox ears drooped pitifully. "I blame the mushroom-looking thing that I fell on when I freed myself the first time from that demon."

"Well now," Kuronue knew he had to sound cruel now. This was his only opportunity. "Hiei, you do know Youko does know his plants and their toxicity as well as the antidote. So why don't you follow me?"

Yin may feel a bit dizzy and nauseous but she was well enough to know that the bat demon was a fool. Hiei was. . .Hiei. She knew him well enough that the apparition wouldn't think twice about helping her if he had to be helped by another. Hiei followed his pride. He had a reputation to protect. He wouldn't care if his acquaintance for the past decade suddenly dropped dead due to her stupidity. After all, Hiei even told her. If a demon attacked her, then she's on her own unless Hiei was close by. If he wasn't, then Yin better had made a will.

Hiei was going to refuse, Yin was sure of that.

"Alright, then."

Yin must be losing her mind. Had she really heard Hiei agreeing to accept help?

"You wanna die, onna?" his harsh voice scraped over her.

"No. . ." Yin squeaked. It was difficult for her to control. She could not overcome her fear of Hiei's murderous nature.

"Then stop thinking your thoughts out loud," Hiei didn't want to do this. Yet he had no choice. He wasn't skilled at making antidotes. That was Yin's job. That was the reason why he kept her alone. She was a useful asset to have. Yet she being poisoned had hindered her process of thought of making a cure for herself. "Well?" he snapped at the bat demon.

Kuronue kept from lashing back at the apparition. He picked up Yin, wondering how someone so sweet-looking wound up with a companion so cold-hearted. Kuronue knew he was being stupid. Hiei was following behind him. What if Hiei decided to change his mind? What if Hiei just vanished, leaving him with the vixen? What if Hiei decided to attack him, leaving him and the vixen to die?

"Hn. . .just don't test me."

Yin closed her eyes and sighed. She expected that response from Hiei. Just what did Youko Kurama wanted with him? She find out later. Right now she just wanted to go to sleep.

Kuronue waited. Was Hiei going to say something? Was he going to prevent Yin from sleeping? Or was he waiting for Kuronue to do the task? Kuronue wouldn't mind if he had the Jagan. . .then he could read the complicated infamous Hiei. He waited.

Hiei did nothing. He knew he should but it would be a sign of weakness. He would not have Youko think that he, Hiei, had a soft side.

"Hey," Kuronue shook Yin. He watched her brown eyes blinked a couple times before fully opening. "You better not fall asleep. If you do, then I'll take advantage of you." Oh shit. What had made him say that especially with Hiei around?

"You're lying," Yin yawned. "You don't seem to be the type to take advantage of unconscious females." Then she grinned lazily, "Bet you're so used to having them fawn over you, begging for you to take them."

"You are indeed amusing," Kuronue chuckled. Perhaps when Youko was finishing discussing things with Hiei, Hiei would leave without Yin. She, Kuronue concluded, would bet better off with him than the bastard Hiei.

Yin blinked. She knew that Kuronue must be deep in thought. It could have been the mushroom but Yin thought she heard Hiei emit a really low growl. "I feel cold."

"Ironic," Kuronue muttered. "You are hot and I mean by temperature."

* * *

"What the hell?!" Shadow saw Kuronue entered the stronghold with a vixen in his arms. "What did you do?!" she demanded as she finally took notice at how pathetic the demoness looked.

"Ugh. . .so loud," Yin closed her eyes. If only she was well, then she would go and question if that ookami was the infamous sole female in Youko Kurama's Band of Thieves.

"Youko, I'm home!" Kuronue ignored Shadow. "I've brought Hiei and—"

"Ah, Hiei, you've come," Youko knew he lost the bet but it didn't matter.

Hiei didn't speak.

Shadow wondered what was so special about this short bastard. She glared as she caught sight of Hiei giving her a glare.

"Er. . .right," Kuronue said. "Hiei won't cooperate unless you help his woman—"

"She is not my woman," Hiei snapped.

"Ouch. . ." Yin joked and then groaned. "I so hate myself right now."

"Hmm. . .I don't," Youko took Yin from Kuronue's arms. "Don't worry," his velvety voice breathed over her. "You'll in safe hands."

Yin slightly trembled. Her gut feeling was screaming at her a warning about this silver kitsune.

Shadow frowned. She knew what Youko was thinking. Her frown only deepened when she saw Kuronue's laughing eyes.

"You needn't follow me, Hiei," Youko spoke as he began to walk into another hall. "I won't do any damage to her."

"Hn. . .knowing you, fox, I probably have to wait for a couple days before you'll tell me why I'm needed here," Hiei spoke.

"Oh, yeah. . ." Kuronue looked at Shadow as the two thieves and the vixen disappeared from sight. "Hiei wields the Jagan Eye."

Shadow's eyes widen. "Great. . ." she grumbled, "A mind reader."

* * *

_Yin: _Please note that I doubt this fic is following the times vaguely set in Yu Yu Hakusho. In here, Kuronue would still be alive and Hiei would already have his Jagan way before he ever leaves to find Yukina. Please review.


	2. Four Items

_Yin_: I have been so influenced by my grandmother who's staying with my family for a couple months.

_Youko_: And here I thought you wanted to avoid her.

_Yin_: . . .True. . .but stlll. . .

_Youko_: Disclaimer: Yin doesn't own YYH or Shadow.

* * *

Chapter 2

Great. . .

Yin opened her eyes, finding herself laying on a futon. She touched the side of her neck and shivered. She had passed out. How long had she been out? Yin wondered if she fainted from the mushroom's effects, the sight of the leech, or the feel of the leech's sucking on her neck. Of all things. . .why did the antidote have to be a leech? Yet it had not been an ordinary Makai leech. The leech Youko used was spawned by a rare breed of flower. Ionic how the flower held the most alluring vision of beauty and seductive scent only to produce a vile, slimy leech. At least, that ordeal was over. Yin learned her lesson. She should not fall on top of mushroom-looking things.

"Congratulations, you've wasted three precious hours of my time."

Yin blinked, sitting up. She saw the ookami. Pure loathing etched into those golden eyes. What was her problem? Then she yawned.

How dare she?! Shadow's eye twitched as she had witnessed the vixen yawning at her. That did not improve her already foul mood. She had to stay and watch this little wench. It stung that her voice would not matter in the meeting. It stung more upon the sight of Kuronue's laughing eyes, letting her know that she had not gained the highest honor from Youko. All she earned was a better bed to sleep in. It stung worse at that runt bastard Hiei's smirking, arrogant expression.

"I'm Yin," the vixen broke the silence. "And you are?" She smiled sweetly.

So sweetly that Shadow wanted to gag. "I don't need to answer you," she hissed.

Yin blinked, keeping the sweet smile. "Alright. Then you'll be known as the angry little bitch."

Her sweet smile soon turned into a mocking grin in the ookami's eyes.

"Shadow."

So close. Shadow was so close. Her claws were merely an inch from scarring that fucking sweet smiling face.

"If you had touched her, then you would have died," Youko's icy tone stabbed into Shadow multiple times.

What the hell? Youko couldn't. He wouldn't. Shadow turned and saw what the King of Thieves had meant. She saw Hiei silently sheathing his katana.

"Yin is an honored guest," Youko continued. "If you intend to harm her, then I will not care if Hiei kills you."

What? He didn't care. Shadow voided all emotions in her eyes in fear that her hurt would show.

"And if he doesn't, then you'll have to learn to live in constant fear," Kuronue added, clearly taking his place as second-in-command. "This Band will lose nothing but a hotheaded wench."

Pity. . .that's what Yin felt for Shadow. Perhaps she shouldn't have provoked the ookami. A feeling told her that Shadow wanted the two demon thieves' approvals, mainly Youko Kurama's.

"Then I won't touch her," Shadow gave a slight bow to show that she submitted to them . . .for now.

"Good." Youko's demeanor changed once his eyes landed on Yin. "It's lovely to see that you're finally awake, sleeping beauty."

"Yeah," Kuronue grinned, winking at the vixen. "We've finished the meeting but we wanted you there."

Wanted her there?! Shadow's blood boiled.

"Hn. . .fox wants to show them that you're not to be bothered but either way, they wouldn't come near you because you reek," Hiei spoke bluntly.

"She does not," Youko went and gathered Yin in his arms. "She smells quite lovely." He closed the gap between their faces.

Hiei coughed, causing Kuronue as well as the steamed Shadow to look at him.

**SMACK!**

"I do not apologize for smacking you," Yin stated, lowering her hand. "But I'm sorry for the injury you took for me."

"No, it's my fault," Youko brought his palm to his mouth, taking a lick at the blood with his pink tongue. He smirked, seeing Yin's eyes briefly landing on his tongue. Then he looked at Shadow. "I thought I told you not to harm her," he frowned.

". . ." Shadow didn't say anything as she sheathed her katana. Her eyes followed the trickle of blood on Youko's cheek where the vixen had struck him with her claws.

"Well. . .Yin, I'll show you where the springs are," Kuronue sweatdropped at the silence.

"Right," Yin muttered as she followed the bat demon out. She sighed. Hiei had already vanished from the room. "What's going to happen to Shadow?"

"Why do you care? She tried to kill you," Kuronue looked at Yin.

"Because I attacked Youko. . ." Yin blinked. "Does she have feelings for him?"

"Nope," Kuronue lied. "Youko Kurama's the leader. She's loyal."

"Oh. . ." Yin found herself entering a room. "Wow. . .I guess you meant hot springs. . ." Her fox ears drooped a bit due to the humidity.

"Great for aches and pains," Kuronue grinned. "I'll leave you be. . .unless you prefer company."

"Umm. . .no," Yin returned the grin. "Tempting but no." She watched the handsome demon exit, sliding the screen door closed. "How long will I be here?" Yin wondered what Youko needed Hiei for. What treasure or treasures require the King of Thieves to seek help from another? "Note to self: Don't accept drinks or anything from Youko." Her kimono was placed on one of the boulders as she stepped into one of the springs.

* * *

**Thud.**

"Get up."

Shadow slowly rose to her feet. Her chest rose and fell as she panted. Turning her face, she spat out blood. "It's not fair. You barely know her."

"Life's not fair," Youko looked down at the ookami. "She is Hiei's companion therefore valuable." His eyes gleamed. "Not only that. . .it'd be nice to have a bold woman around whom traveled with Hiei and dared to smack Youko."

Shadow swallowed. She would not cry or yell. What did she have to do to get him to notice? He didn't need anyone else; he needed some strong and able.

"Obsessive blinds you," Kuronue appeared by the door. In his arm draped a silver kimono with black bamboo patterns. His eyes fell on Shadow and then at Youko. "Group C has returned from their heist."

"Right," Youko nodded. He walked past Shadow. Such a stubborn woman who refused to break and submit. Perhaps that was why he kept her so long in the Band. "You. take that kimono to Yin and take a bath yourself."

"Yes, sir," Shadow reached for the silk gift. A gift for that vixen. . .such finery. . .

"And do not soil that in any way," Youko knew what she was thinking.

"I won't," Shadow gritted her teeth. She carefully took the kimono and walked toward the springs. As she neared the room, she began plotting and thinking of ways to make that vixen's stay a living hell.

Shadow stopped as she heard voices. One of the qualities in being a thief included the ability to move about unnoticed. She slid into the room and hid among the tropical plants that provided scenery for the springs.

Her gold eyes fell upon Hiei whose back was turned to the spring where Yin soaked. Her wolf ears perked to listen.

". . .Onna, you are a fool to not have your jian by your side," Hiei spoke. Shadow noticed the double-edged straight sword leaning against a boulder. "Your sheath's been shattered."

"I'm not surprised," Yin spoke. "I guess I'll have to get another."

"Hn. . .and then it'll break," Hiei smirked as if Yin had the tendency to replace and break her new sheaths. "Youko Kurama is after four items. . .demonic counterparts of items that's from a part of Ningenkai called Chene."

"China," Yin corrected.

Shadow's eyes narrowed as she continued to listen. She deserved to know more about the items than Yin. Besides it's pathetic that the vixen knew about Ningenkai's places.

"You know its history."

"Not a lot," Yin muttered. "Ningenkai's quite fascinating. . .So what is Youko after?"

"**The King of All Weapons**," Hiei closed his eyes.

"Qiang or spear," Yin named the King.

"**The Grandfather of All Weapons**."

"Gun or staff."

"**The General of All Weapons**."

"Dao or sabre."

"And **The Gentleman of All Weapons**."

"Jian or sword," Yin turned around, causing the water to ripple around her. "I doubt. . ." Her eyes landed on her jian.

So did Shadow's.

"Of course not," Hiei scowled. "These demonic weapons are lost. . .legendary. . .Youko's after them all because some rich lord is willing to set an extremely high price to have them in his collection."

"So, Youko wants you to help him locate them," Yin blinked. "Locate four items that might not exist. If they do, then he'll just sell them and. . ."

"Steal them back," Hiei let out a low chuckle.

Shadow shivered. There was something dark and oddly sexy about that chuckle.

"I'll take that," Hiei appeared, taking the kimono away from Shadow. "I bet you're pleased to know what the meeting was about."

That's it. No insult or glare? Shadow stared at the fire apparition.

"You look stupid, staring."

Shadow glared.

Nearby Yin burst out laughing.

"Hiei sure has a way with women."

* * *

_Yin_: I think Hiei shouldn't talk.

_Youko_: He doesn't talk much anyway.

_Yin_: The silence makes him smexy.

_Youko_: -eye twitches- I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

_Yin_: -laughs- Review.


	3. Sore

_Yin:_ Ouch. . .haven't updated in quite a while.

_Youko:_ That's because you chose to make money with a job while I chose it through stealing.

_Yin:_ Youko. . .-gives him a look-

_Youko_: Fine. Stealing is bad unless you're a demon like myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does. I also don't own Shadow (**hyper dragonfyre).**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Pigs. . ." Shadow rubbed her temple. She looked around the vast dining room and couldn't help but wonder. If food and drink were plentiful, then why must there always be a war of food? Everywhere she looked, the bandits were playing tug-of-war with the large roasted beasts.

"I say the neck is mine!"

"You always get the necks!"

"NO!"

"Mine!"

Will they ever shut up? Shadow poured herself another drink and ignored the burning sensation as the liquid journeyed down her throat. The ookami soon smirked as her eyes fell upon the vixen. "What's wrong? Our food's too poor for you, _princess_?" She noticed how picky the vixen was for food. "You don't deserve to dine amongst thieves."

"Shadow. . ." Youko warned. His amber orbs counted the numerous empty bottles that littered around the ookami. "Don't make me punish you for your drunken foolishness."

"Maybe I want you to punish me," teased Shadow, leaning across the table to the handsome silver kitsune.

Youko merely arched an eyebrow.

"Just fuck her, then she'll shut up," Hiei scowled, clearly disgusted by the influence of alcohol on those who are not able to hold it.

"Hiei, that's not nice," Yin frowned.

"Hn. . .I'm not nice," Hiei placed down his bowl of rice. The apparition could have cared less if his words hurt. He was just stating what he thought. It would not be his fault if poor Shadow suffers. After all, Shadow would be the one who chose to suffer.

SMASH!

Yin's heart nearly jumped out of her throat as she saw the shattered remains of Hiei's rice bowl.

Hiei looked unfazed. "You've missed." It was a waste of time to even bother to teach a drunken ookami a lesson.

"Shadow, behave yourself," Youko frowned. Shadow quieted down with her eyes shooting malice at the asshole called Hiei. Youko let out an inaudible sigh. Then the thief gathered Yin onto his lap. "I hope you are not hurt." He caressed her sides.

Why? Why did Yin have to jump to her right? Why not her left? So, what if Hiei might kill her later? At least he wouldn't try to feel her up. Yin didn't need this right now. Her stomach tightened and Yin knew that she wasn't going to puke. She leaned back against his hard chest. If the sexy kitsune wouldn't stop, then—

Thud.

All eyes fell upon the knife that embedded in the table. Shadow's mouth hanged open. If she hadn't pulled back, then she would have lost her hand in the process of trying to tear Yin apart. Her face darkened. Just who had a death wish to throw down a knife?

"Demons are trying to eat, Youko," Kuronue reached over for the knife and carved himself a piece of the roasted creature that resembled a combination of a boar and shark. "As much as we all like to see you wrestle with Yin, I'll have to take over when you're dead."

The room fell silent.

Youko rose up from his seat, facing his so-called partner, with Yin upright in his arms.

Yin couldn't see but she could picture the expression upon Youko's face that made everyone paralyzed. Her fox ear twitched as she managed to catch only one sound. . .

Hiei continued to tear and gnaw at what looked like to be a giant ham.

Kuronue stood up. He would not allow Youko to think that he was going to acknowledge the kitsune as a superior. The two demons stood eye to eye. The bat demon's indigo eyes locked onto the vixen's. "My dear old friend, I fear that Yin might kill you with the fiery energy building up in her."

"I fear that too," Youko sighed dramatically. "Therefore, I must quench such fire."

Yin felt her cheeks burned as the entire room burst into laughter.

Shadow watched her. She almost felt sorry for her. Key word: almost. "Men. . ." the ookami poured herself another drink and nearly choked as she heard the vixen's words.

"I doubt you'll be able keep up," Yin freed herself. "Tell him, Hiei," she said slyly as she sashayed out of the room.

All eyes fell upon Hiei.

"Fox, before you think of anything else," Hiei eyed the kitsune. "Yin merely insulted your intelligence. Yin is smart. Why else would have I kept her around?" He wiped the grease from his mouth. "By the way. . .we need a witch doctor tomorrow night."

Youko did not show his confusion at Hiei's statement for tomorrow night. Instead he faced his men. "Men, best get a good slumber in. You all know what to do tomorrow."

Hiei knew what Youko was thinking. Hell, Hiei didn't really need to read the kitsune's mind. The apparition suspected that the bat demon knew as well. "Fox, I don't give a damn."

Confusion was written across Shadow's face. Just what was that sexy demon talking about? Ack! Did Shadow just think that Hiei was sexy? The ookami pushed away her drink. Her eyes landed on the shattered bowl. What the hell had happened? Why was Hiei's rice bowl broken?

"Pathetic. . ." Hiei muttered to himself. He overlooked Shadow thinking of his physical appearance. Clearly the ookami was suffering from the numerous bottles of drink.

Youko merely chuckled and then vanished in a blur of silver.

Kuronue sighed, looking at the fire apparition. "I don't understand you, Hiei. I thought—"

"You thought wrong," Hiei strolled away.

Shadow noticed two things as she watched Hiei walked out of the room. She witnessed the fist and the red stain on Hiei's hand as he had dug his nails into his palm. Also that he had a cute butt.

* * *

Yin panted, shivering as the night breeze caressed her glistened skin. "Oh, my ass hurts. . ." she tried sitting up but fell back onto the grass. She turned to see the male beside her. "You're still alive?"

Youko rolled over, chuckling. "Yes, I am." He jumped onto his feet only to fall back down. "Damn. . ." His fox ears twitched as he heard the vixen beside him giggling. "Feh." The silver kitsune slowly stood up with the aid of a stick.

Yin continued to laugh, her sides beginning to ache. "The great Youko Kurama now has a cane. Could it be that he's getting old?" Then she sighed. "I feel sore."

Youko glanced down upon the vixen and winked. "That's what you deserved for trying to best Youko Kurama."

"At least Yin does not refer to herself in third-person," Yin stuck out her tongue. "Oh, wait. . .I just did," she sweatdropped. "Hey, is it just me or is the sun starting to rise?"

"Hmm?" Youko tore his eyes away from drinking in the vixen on the ground. Then he looked at the sky, sweatdropping. "So much for a good night's sleep." Yet the King of Thieves could not deny the fact that the night was quite pleasurable. He looked back down and blinked. Yin was gone.

"I told you that you couldn't keep up!" shouted Yin as she disappeared into the woods to head back to the lair. "Oof!" Yin landed flat on her bottom. "OW!" She winced. "Why didn't you move out of the way? My butt's sore."

"Really?" Kuronue raised an eyebrow. Then he looked to see his old buddy, Youko, making his way over using a stick as a cane. The bat demon, being as smart as he was, pieced together the clues.

"Before you get any perverted ideas, I'll tell you what happened," Yin piped up suddenly. "I ran and Youko chased. I ran up the hills and Youko followed. I sailed through the trees and Youko did too. Then I. hid in the trees and Youko couldn't find me for a long time. . . .Except when he did, his fat weigh broke the branch and now my butt's sore and Youko probably bruised his hips."

Now Yin spoke her tale quite fast that it took a couple seconds before Kuronue burst out laughing. "You spent the entire night doing all this? So, Youko, did you burn off the large dinner yet?"

Youko snorted. He rather preferred his best friend to think that something else went on besides the truth that Yin had spoken. He knew that Kuronue would forever taunt him with the fact that the infamous bandit Youko Kurama did not have the skill to balance on the weakest of branches. Not only that, but Kuronue actually believed Youko had spent the entire night going after Yin.

"Then again," Yin blinked thoughtfully, "His weigh felt fine to me." The vixen quickly ran off, laughing.

"I don't understand. . .I thought—" Kuronue begun.

"Hn. . .the onna meant that she had been slowly snapping the branch apart before Youko appeared," Hiei leaned against a tree.

"Oh," Kuronue went. Then he patted his old buddy. "Youko, my best pal, I'll go over the plans with the teams. You just go and rest up."

Youko nodded before leaving Kuronue alone with Hiei.

"Hiei, what was that all about last night?" Just like Shadow, Kuronue noticed the blood.

"Nothing," scowled Hiei as he prepared to leave.

"Let me guess," Kuronue stopped the Jagan wielder. "You assumed something else would go on. Hiei, don't tell me. . .are you jealous? Or are you confused? You're not sure whether you have feelings for Yin. If you do, then you are angry that you have such emotions. You're also tempted to inflict harm upon Youko once Yin gives the sign. But she isn't because she, like many other females, will fall prey to Youko."

"You talk too much, thinking you know me. You may be confident in knowing what the wolf feels about Fox, but you are dead wrong about me," Hiei narrowed his crimson eyes.

"But Yin means something to you, doesn't she?" Kuronue questioned. "She crawled under your skin. She—"

"When this alliance is over, you will be warned that the next time we meet, this blade will be stained red," hissed Hiei. Then he disappeared in a black blur. . . .

* * *

Shadow groaned as she buried her face into her pillow. Then she sat up suddenly, clutching the sheets to her body. Her eyes were huge as she realized something.

She was naked.

Not only that but she was also staring at the broad back of someone sitting at the foot of her futon.

"Sleep well?" the male smirked, not turning around.

This was not what she had wanted. She had been drunk, but it was too late to change facts. Shadow whispered his name.

"Youko. . . ."

* * *

_Youko_: I have nothing to say. . .-tempted to say something-

_Yin_: Good. . .

_Youko_: -decides to say something else- Drinking is bad.

_Yin_: -pets Youko on the head- Good boy.


End file.
